


Cold Desire

by your_taxidermy



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Knife Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: I haven't written any AHS in forever so I wanted to do something I'm familiar with - James! <3 I feel like I write him the best.





	Cold Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any AHS in forever so I wanted to do something I'm familiar with - James! <3 I feel like I write him the best.

_ “YOU FILTHY WHORE!”  _

 

_ The harsh words spilled from James’s lips his fingers shoved into the woman’s mouth, her breath caught in her throat. He was violent and cruel, his fingers went deeper into her throat, a gag trying to escape her. She was lucky she was even alive, but now she wanted the sweet kiss of death. But with James? Death wasn’t gentle, he made sure your skin was burned by the hellfire inside of him before you met your maker. She felt a knife slice over her skin, blood staining the floor along with his midsection. Once he saw her blood spill, his climax was strong, he slashed her again and again, her muffled screams filling the air like a poison. He muttered cruel words under his breath, his body tense in pleasure.  _

 

_ Once his body died down, he looked at her mutilated body, her insides were so close to spilling out. He admired her. She was stunning, her body was contorted her eyes were still open, her lips didn’t close. Gore was written on her face as he only starred, his rage left his face and he fell blank - his eyes dark as night.  _

 

_ James left her there for a bit, growing bored with his doll. “Miss Evers, take care of this if you could,” he muttered, the dead maid appearing out of nowhere. “Right away, sir.” The maid went to work on untying the ropes around the dead girl. “And prepare a cup of coffee for me, too. Her screams started to give me a headache,” he complained, rubbing his temples. “I’d be more than happy to, Mister March!” the maid put herself to work and dumped the corpse into the shoot for it to land in the pile of rot.  _

 

_ “Thank you, Miss Evers.”  _

_ “I’ll be seeing you, James!”  _


End file.
